Gunstar Heroes 1930's Edition
Gunstar Heroes 1930's Edition is a cartoon-styled run & gun shooter video game developed by Treasure in late 1935 (plus 80 more years). Plot In the game's storylines, there is a God-like but evil robot, Golden Silver, that has the potential to cause extreme ruin. Through the efforts of the Gunstar family (twin brothers Red and Blue, sister Yellow, and older brother Green), the four gems that were Golden Silver's power source were taken and hidden. However, the vicious dictator Colonel Gray used a mind control machine to enslave Gunstar Green and make him obey Gray's orders. From this, Colonel Gray has amassed all four gems again and hopes to reactivate Golden Silver, who Gray falsely believes to be a bringer of utopia. The player controls Gunstar Red or Blue (or both in a two-player game) through several different environments to recover all four gems, fighting lots of small enemies and bosses along the way, as well as facing three of Gray's lieutenants and the mind controlled Green, who fails to kill his brothers but escapes after they defeat his powerful, shapeshifting robot, the Seven Force. Afterwards, the player finds out that Colonel Gray kidnapped Princess Yellow and Gunstars Red and Blue set off to save her, but after finding Yellow, the player is forced to give them gems to Colonel Gray for her life, whereupon the Colonel sets off in a large spacecraft for the moon Gunstar 9 (G-9) where Golden Silver is located. Yellow is freed and the Gunstars pilot a small but fast spacecraft through space, once again dealing with enemies and bosses. After Gunstar Red and Blue arrive on G-9 and fight several previous boss characters, the gems turn against Colonel Gray and Golden Silver is activated. The player must destroy the gems. If this is done successfully, Colonel Gray will attempt to awaken Golden Silver only to get himself destroyed in the process. The Gunstar family becomes concerned about the threat posed by Golden Silver, but Gunstar Green, no longer under enemy control, makes amends for the trouble he caused by attempting to sacrifice himself to finally destroy Golden Silver, though it is revealed that his brothers managed to save him at the last second. Characters * Gunstar Red & Gunstar Blue: Red is Player 1 with Free Shot as default, and Blue is Player 2 with Fixed Shot as default. They are the active Gunstars who protect the planet. * Green: Formerly Gunstar Green, he is the amnesiac older brother of Red, Blue, and Yellow, who is now controlled by the Empire. He integrates with a shape-shifting mech known as Seven Force. * Princess Yellow: Formerly Gunstar Yellow. The sole female member who assists the good doctor and befriends the miniature natives conquered by the Empire. She is later kidnapped by the Empire as a bargaining chip for the gems. * Dr. Brown: This kind old man trusts the remaining Gunstars' claims that Golden Silver is actually a destructive force, so he left the Empire and supports the Gunstars. * Colonel Gray: The leader of the Empire. He believes in the legend of the creator of the new world. As a result, he desires to collect the gems and reawaken his God at any cost. * General Smash Daisaku: The Empire's second-in-command. He appears throughout the game to oppose the Gunstars. * Lady Pink, G.I. Orange, and Doctor von Black: High-ranking Empire commanders who appear as stage bosses. Pink is a Mafia boss who has 2 henchmen named Mr. Kain and Mr. Kotar, Orange is a cigar-chomping soldier who prefers brute strength, and Black is a mad scientist who is also a gambler. * Golden Silver: While it is revered as a harbinger of hope, this "God" is actually an android who once brought the Earth to ruin. It currently sleeps on the moon, waiting for the four gems to return to it. Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Gunstar Heroes